This invention relates to vibro-isolation of connections of structural units of hand tools.
The designs of hand tools with pneumatic drive known from the Patent Specifications don't take into account the existance of vibrations of value exceeding the permissible ones in the directions perpendicular to the main axis of symmetry of the tool. Vibro-isolations introduced in those designs are limited to one direction of vibrations only, that is to the direction parallel to the axis of symmetry, in which maximum vibration acceleration levels are observed. This relates to the designs presented in the Polish Patent Specifications Nos. 115085, 118242, or 122477.
So for instance in the Patent Specification No. 122477 there has been presented a pneumatic hammer with a shock absorber. It has at least two bolts and the corresponding springs slidably mounted on the annular barrel extension, a seat, an immovable elastic ring, mounted with the external dimension in the hammer seat and with the internal dimension in the barrel, as well as a flanged sleeve with a barrel slidably mounted in it. Bolts passing through the said elastic ring connect on one side the seat and on the other side the sleeve via nuts, springs and flange of the above mentioned sleeve.
However, such vibro-isolation is not sufficient and does not fulfil the existing vibration standards.